


白い星が咲いたら

by cherry2gum3



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Author!Doyoung, Barista!Renjun, But more flirting happening, Getting Together, M/M, Mutual Pining, Sejeong is a cafe owner, Strangers to Lovers, Yes it's inspired by Star Blossom, renjun centric
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:47:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25239475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherry2gum3/pseuds/cherry2gum3
Summary: ロマンチストなバリスタのロンジュンが作家を夢見るドヨンに一目惚れした話。
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung
Comments: 15
Kudos: 17





	白い星が咲いたら

**Author's Note:**

> This story has been translated in to [Vietnamese](https://www.wattpad.com/story/236337194-star-blossom?).
> 
> タイトルはもちろん、作品自体ドヨンとセジョンの[Star Blossom](https://youtu.be/lpv-mkmddms)にめちゃくちゃインスパイアされてます～。  
> gugudanのセジョンとミナちゃん友情出演してますが、知らなくても全然大丈夫です(*^-^*)  
> 分かりやすくすると、ドヨン・セジョン（96line）、ヘンドリー・ミナ（99line）、ロンジュン（00line）って感じです。

カフェで働くことの利点はいくつもある。

コーヒーの良い香り、落ち着いた雰囲気、リラックスできるジャズミュージックのＢＧＭ。オーナーのセジョンヌナは優しくて、上司というよりも実の姉みたいで、頼りがいがある。大学に通わずに正社員として働く僕とは違ってバイトで来ているヘンドリヒョンやミナヌナも明るくて仕事環境なのに楽しいと思える場所。

もちろんその逆でデメリットもある。朝が早かったり、食器洗いのし過ぎで手が荒れたりもする。それでも僕はこの仕事が好きだった。

こじんまりとしていてアットホームで、賑わっていても多すぎない客。色んなお客さんがいる。見るからにお洒落なお姉さん達、若いカップル、一息つくために来るお一人さん、老夫婦、そしてドヨンさん。この頃常連になりかけているお客さんだ。

ドヨンさんはいつも必ず一人でやってきて、何時間も滞在する。ここが人気なチェーン店だったら、飲食以外の滞在はできるだけ控えるように声をかけないといけないかもしれないけど、ここはそうじゃない。小さな小さな喫茶店だ。だから僕が淹れたカプチーノを飲みながら作業に集中するドヨンさんを仕事合間に時々眺める癖ができてしまった。

初めてドヨンさんが来店した日も鮮明に覚えている。コーヒーを乗せたトレーを手渡しするだけなのに見惚れていたのかもしれないな。ドヨンさんは背が高く、肩幅が広い。真っ黒な髪の毛はふわふわとしていて、奥二重の目は猫のような釣り目。薄ピンクの唇は目尻と同じく自然と口角がキュッと上がっていてウサギみたいで可愛らしい。たった数秒顔を見合っただけで僕はそれだけの事に気づいた。

普段からヘンドリヒョンのギリシャ彫刻みたいなイケメン面を見ているはずなのに、感じたことがないくらいに胸がうるさかった。

ドヨンさんはセジョンヌナの知り合いらしい。それでいつも来てくれて、ヌナと話して帰るんだ。美男美女。並んで話しているだけで絵になる。恋人同士なんだろうか。心の奥がモヤついていると、ヘンドリヒョンも同じことを疑問に思っていたらしい。

「最近よく来るイケメン、あの人ヌナの彼氏ですか？」

閉店の準備をしながら図々しく聞くヘンドリヒョン。ヌナは一瞬考えこんで首を傾げて、誰について話しているのか分かれば笑った。

「もしかしてドヨンのこと？違う違う、幼馴染なの」

それでもヒョンは簡単には身を引かない。

「付き合ってないからって好き同士じゃない保証にはならいですよ〜、ねぇ、ロンジュナ？」

「え？あー、うん。そうだね」

不意打ちで適当に答えてしまう。

「幼馴染と恋に落ちるなんて映画か本の中の世界だけよ」

ヌナは呆れて言った。

「でもあの人ほぼ毎日いるじゃないですか！僕のシフト週三なのに毎回いるし」

ヒョンの言う通り、ドヨンさんは毎日のようにやってくる。ヌナの方が何とも思ってなくてもドヨンさんの方は？考えてしまうと何故か少しだけ胸がチクリとした。注射くらいの微かな痛み。

「友達だからお互いの夢を応援してるだけよ。私がやっと自分の店持ったから、ね」

夢。ドヨンさんの夢は何だろう。僕は黙ってエプロンを脱ぎ、帰る支度を始めた。

・

次の日もやっぱりドヨンさんは来た。カプチーノを受け取れば小さく微笑んで、定位置に腰掛ける。いつもドヨンさんが座る席は、僕が作業する所から一番見やすい。

「ヌナ、」

「ん？どうした」

セジョンヌナはケーキのデコレーションから目を離さずに答えた。

「あの、、ドヨンさんの夢って何ですか？」

躊躇いながら聞けば、ヌナは顔を上げてぽかんと僕を見つめた。やっぱり可笑しいかな、僕が聞くのは。だけどヌナは直ぐにクスッと笑った。

「ロンジュニは可愛いね。そんなにドヨンイのことが気になるなら聞いてみればいいよ」

「いや、別にそういうわけじゃなくて、ただ、」

焦って言っても納得してないらしい。ヌナはケーキを完成させれば、微笑んだ。

「まぁ、どちらにしても私が言うことじゃないわ」

「..そうですよね」

急に決まりが悪くなってしまう。何か仕事を探そうとするけど、こういう時に限って見つからない。

「ドヨンイね、小説書いてるの」

「作家ってことです？」

「そこら辺は本人に聞いてよ」

ケーキを冷蔵ショーケースに置けば、ヌナはそのまま買い出しに行ってしまった。

・

そのまた次の日もやっぱりドヨンさんは来た。そして今まで何をしているのか分からなかった作業も、小説を書いてると聞けば納得がいく。だけど今どきパソコンではなくて、手書きで原稿を書くなんてアナログだな。そんなことを勝手に思いながら、接客をした。

「ねぇ、ロンジュナ」

「っ、びっくりした」

いきなり背後から囁いてくるミナヌナに肩が飛び上がる。大声が出なくて良かった。今お客さん多いのに。

「何ですかいきなり、僕が叫んでたらヌナのせいですよ」

「ごめんって、そんなに心臓弱いって思ってなくて」

罰が悪そうに笑うヌナ。本当かよ。

「それで、何ですか？」

「いや、あのドヨンさん？だっけ？毎日来るオンニの友達」

レジの後ろで指を指すヌナ。またこの間のヘンドリヒョンと同じ流れになるのかな。前ミナヌナいなかったし。

「が、どうかしました？」

「あの人よくロンジュニのこと見てるよね？気づいてた？」

「えっ？」

思わずドヨンさんの方を見てしまう。いつも通り少し眉間に皺を寄せて原稿と睨めっこだ。ヌナは何を言ってるのか。でも少し顔が熱くなる。

「それ、、セジョンヌナのこと見てるんじゃ？」

「私も最初はそう思ってたの。だけど違った、、多分あの人ロンジュニに気があるんだよ」

ヌナから目を逸らす。余計なお世話だ。

「喋ったこともないのによくそんなこと言えますね」

「まあね、女の勘ってやつ」

ヌナはにっこりと笑えば、帰ったお客さんの席を片付けに行ってしまう。

女の勘。何度聞いたフレーズだろう。女の人は直ぐにこの言葉を使いたがる。僕に初めて好きな人ができた時、母さんも「好きな人いるでしょ？女の勘で分かったわ」なんて言っていたし。僕が初めて失恋した時も、従姉妹のお姉さん達はそんな僕に察して慰めながら、どうして分かったのか聞けば「女の勘を舐めないで」と言ってきた。女性に産まれたら天性的に備わってるものなのかな。

でも今回ばかりはその優秀な女の勘も外れてる気がした。だってドヨンさんは僕とまともに喋ったこともない。気があるなんてありえないでしょ？

・

今日は雨だ。僕は昔から雨が好きだった。いや、好きというよりも雨はどこかロマンチックな気がしたんだ。映画の中で描かれる雨はいつもロマンチックで、カップルの初めてキスする場面に使われたり、雨の中で歌ったり、踊ったり。現実的じゃないのかもしれないけど、僕は少し理想主義なところがあるんだ。だからこそ、中高生の時はよく男友達に笑われた。アクション映画よりもディズニー映画やミュージカルの方が好きだから。現実じゃありえないと分かっていても、やっぱり魅力的な気がしてしまう。

朝から雨の日は客が少ないし、途中から雨が降り始めた場合は雨宿りも兼ねて来店する人が多いから客は多い。今日は前者だ。

今はドヨンさんしかいなかった。

ドヨンさんの隣の席で食べていたおばあさんの食器を片付けていると、ドヨンさんと目が合ってしまう。ドヨンさんはペンを握ったままだ。

「小説、、書いてるんですよね？」

「ああ、そうだよ。君、ロンジュンだっけ？」

ドヨンさんの口から僕の名前が出てきて少し驚いてしまう。

「そうですよ、ドヨンさん」

台拭きでテーブルを拭きながら言えば、ドヨンさんはペンを置いた。

「ヒョンでいいよ。俺より年下でしょ？」

「２０です」

ドヨンさん、ドヨンヒョンはスーと歯の間から息を吐きながら首を振った。

「若いな」

別にヒョンだっておじさんじゃないのに、一回りほど違うみたいな反応だ。それともヒョンが若く見えるだけで本当はおじさんなの？

「ヒョンは？」

「２４だよ」

なんだ。

「全然変わんないじゃないですか」

僕は少し笑えばトレーに食器を乗せて、洗い物をしに戻った。今日は静かだ。それなのに心は少しだけ騒がしい。

・

火曜日は定休日。そしてまた水曜日が来る。

「どんな話書いてるんです？」

僕が通りかかった時にドヨンヒョンは顔を上げるので聞いてみる。

「恋愛ものだよ」

「ラブストーリー？意外ですね、ロマンチックなタイプには見えないのに」

「俺の何が分かるんだよ〜」

確かに。

「そうですね、もっとヒョンのこと知りたいです」

想定外の返答だったのかドヨンヒョンは目を丸くしている。ちょうどいいタイミングでヘンドリヒョンにラテのオーダーが入ったと呼ばれたので戻る。少しだけいい気分。

・

「何でいつもここに来るんですか？やっぱりセジョンヌナが好きなんですか？」

仕事が暇で、ヒョンの前の席に腰掛けながら聞いてみる。

「ええ、俺がセジョンイを？みんなそんな風に思ってるの？」

みんなではない。セジョンヌナは少なくとも思ってない。ヘンドリヒョンは多分そう思ってる。ミナヌナに関しては一人全く違う意見を持ってるけど、、僕は疑心暗鬼。

「みんなとは言いませんけど、」

ドヨンヒョンは椅子に深く座り直した。

「確かにセジョンの店だから来てるってのはあるよ。友達だからね。だけどここが単に落ち着くってのもある。集中できるんだ。コーヒーは美味しいし、コーヒーを淹れてくれるバリスタも可愛いし」

意味深に微笑むドヨンヒョンから直ぐに目を離してしまう。

「一応言っときますけど、ヌナ達はバリスタじゃないですよ」

勇気を取り戻して顔を見ればドヨンヒョンは真剣だった。むず痒い。

「ああ、知ってるよ」

ここの店、基本三人か四人しかいないのに。耳に熱が集中するのが分かれば、隠すためにも立ち上がる。ヌナがいないのを良いことにヘンドリヒョンゲームしてそうだし、奢らないと言いつけるぞって脅しに行こう。

それにしても、こんなにミナヌナの女の勘が当たってたらいいのにって思うなんて、僕も馬鹿だな。

・

ドヨンヒョンが来るようになって一ヶ月が経った。相変わらず僕が知ってるドヨンヒョンの情報は、セジョンヌナの幼馴染であること、作家を目指していること、２４歳でエスプレッソよりはカプチーノを好むこと。それくらいだ。でも話していなくても様子を見ているから他のことも気付いた。

例えば大きく笑ったらガミースマイルになること。口角の直ぐ上に小さなえくぼができること、僕と同じ位置だ。セジョンヌナと話す時は口を尖らせてることが多くて、少し幼く見えること。一回だけヒョンを見ている時に、ヒョンと目が合ってしまって恥ずかしかった。特にその後触れられることは無かったけど。

ドヨンヒョンの隣に座るカップルに注文を渡せば、ドヨンヒョンのマグカップが空になっていることに気付く。今日はもう既に三時間いる。まあ、残っている方が冷めてしまうからもったいないからそれで良いと思うけど。

「今注文入ってます？」

ミナヌナに聞いてみるけど、ヌナこそ暇そうだ。

「今は入ってないよ」

そうとなれば僕はカフェラテを淹れて、ラテアートを作った。本当なら今は３Ｄアートの練習をするべきなんだけど。デザインを考えれば、直ぐに取り掛かる。うさぎと、周りに少しだけハートを描いてみる。

我ながら可愛くできた。

満足すれば、トレーに乗せてドヨンヒョンのところまで戻った。僕の足音がテーブルの横で止まったことに気付いたヒョンは首を傾げて見上げた。

「注文ミスかな。僕は何も注文してないよ」

「知ってますよ」

僕はヒョンの空になったマグカップと淹れたてのカフェラテを置き換えた。

「わあ、すごい。これロンジュニが作ったの？」

嬉しそうにうさぎの浮いたカフェラテを見つめるドヨンヒョン。どっちがうさぎなんだか。

「ラテアート得意なんですよ、僕」

「そうみたいだね。どうしてこれを？セジョンイに巻き上げてこいって言われたの？」

いきなり焦った顔に変わるヒョン。

「まさか。サービスです、いつもヒョン来てくれるんで」

「本当に？」

正直勝手にこんなことしていいのか分からない。ヌナに怒られるかな？後で僕がお金を払っておこう。

「飲んだ後にお金出せって言うような悪魔に僕見えます？冷めないうちに飲んでくださいね」

「ありがとう、嬉しいよ」

嘘のない笑顔を見ると、固まってしまいそうだから急いでキッチンに戻った。自分でやったことなのに、こんなに動揺するなんて阿呆らしい。

キッチンで待っていた二人のヌナたちはあまりにも分かりやすい笑顔で見てくるから正直避けたくなる。大体女子がこの顔をしてるときは逃げられないってことくらい、大人数の女性に囲まれて育ったから嫌でも分かる。

「ロンジュナ～、誰が勝手にサービスしていいって言った？」

セジョンヌナに言われるとばつが悪い。

「すみません。僕が代わりに払います。ヌナに直接渡したらいいですか？それとも‐」

焦ってしまって早口でいっぺんに言うとヌナは笑いながら僕を止めた。

「冗談よ。お金は大丈夫。でも毎回毎回は辞めてよね？五回超えたら自分で払ってね？」

「...分かりました」

「よろしい。さ、買い出し行く人じゃんけんするよ」

・

ヘンドリヒョンがあまりにも酷いクマを作ってシフトの時間にやってきた。

「うわ、課題で徹夜でもしたの？」

僕と違ってヒョンはバリバリの現役大学生だ。

「そういうことにしておいて。ルームメイトのルーカスがゲーム誘って来たから一緒にやってたら、気付いたら朝の七時だった」

「え、じゃあ寝てない？」

ヘンドリヒョンは頷いた。

「一睡もしてない。多分今なら立ったままでも寝れる」

「よくその状態で授業受けたね」

「寝てたに等しい」

ヒョンは本人の言う通り、全く人間として機能してなかった。だけど今日はありがたいことに人は少なくて、あまり困ることはなかった。ヒョンはセジョンヌナに体調管理について怒られてたけど。

「あーあ、熱あるじゃん。病院一人で行けそ？」

「いや大丈夫です帰って寝ます。ほんとすみません」

ヌナもなんだかんだ、ヘンドリヒョンを心配していた。いつもあれだけエネルギーに溢れたヒョンが死人みたいじゃ心配にならないはずがない。

「ロンジュナ、ドアの表札変えてきて。とりあえず新たにお客さんは入れないように。今いる人たちはいいから」

ヌナに言われた通り、ドアノブにかかったOPENと書かれた表札をひっくり返してCLOSEDに変えた。店に残るのは数人だけだ。

腕の中にくしゃみをするヒョンにヌナも準備をしていた。

「車でこの子病院に送ってくる。悪いんだけど、残り頼める？後数人だし、ドヨンイだけ残ったら彼なら追い出していいから」

「分かりました」

「ごめんな、今度アイスか酒か奢るよ」

ヘンドリヒョンは申し訳なさそうにしていた。柄に合わない。

「鍵持ってるよね？」

「あります」

「ごめんね、よろしくね」

ヌナはポンと背中を叩いて、ヘンドリヒョンを連れて出た。インフルとかじゃないといいけど。

時計を見れば七時半だ。僕も少しお腹が減った。ドヨンヒョンを見れば、ヒョンはテーブルに伏せて寝ていた。家じゃないのにリラックスしすぎじゃない？

先ほどのヘンドリヒョンの様子を思い出せば、お客さんが自由に使えるように置いているひざ掛けを広げて、眠るドヨンヒョンの肩にかけた。それでも全く動かず寝息を立てている。

三十分後には、店には僕とドヨンヒョンしか残っていなかった。もう二組のお客さんたちは空気を読むように帰っていったから。それなのにヒョンは全く起きる気配も見せない。ぐっすりと眠っている中起こすのは悪いかなという気持ちと、ずっとこの体制のままだと起きた後に体が痛くて後悔するかなというジレンマで起こそうか起こさないかで迷ってしまう。

結局ヒョンのテーブルの上でとっくの昔に空になっていたマグカップを下げて、今日の洗い物を終わらせた。食器を拭いて片付けていると、ガタンと物音がして驚いてしまう。

「うわ、寝てた」

「一時間くらい寝てましたよ」

僕がカウンター越しに言えば、ヒョンは体を伸ばすために立ち上がった。ここまでボキボキと関節がなる音が聞こえてくる。

「うわあ、、ブランケットかけてくれたのロンジュン？」

「僕しかいませんもん」

状況を指摘すればキョロキョロと周りを見渡している。少し寝ぼけてるみたい。

「ほんとだ、、みんなは？」

「ヘンドリヒョン分かります？」

「あの彫りの深いイケメン？」

「そうです。ヒョンが熱出して、セジョンヌナが病院まで送って行きました。だからお店はいつもより早く閉めます」

ドヨンヒョンは少しだけ申し訳なさそうに顔を顰めた。

「大変な時に残らせてしまってごめんね」

「大丈夫です。あ、ひざ掛けはドアの横のバスケットに入れておいてください」

僕はエプロンを解いて、上着と鞄を控え室に取りに行きながら言った。返事をするドヨンヒョンが聞こえれば、もう帰ったかと思っていた。

いつもなら従業員用のドアから出るけど、施錠するために表に出れば、まだドヨンヒョンがいた。

「車じゃないんですか？」

薄手のコートに手を入れて空を眺めて立ってるだけなのに格好良く決まってしまう人。小説の中のキャラクターよりも。

「車で来てもいいんだけどね、運動が嫌いだから無理に歩く機会とか作らないとダメって言われた。ジムとか絶対嫌だし」

それなのにあんなにも肩幅が広いんだ。しっかり鍛えてる人みたいに。全体的な線は細いけど、充分たくましくも見える。生まれつき体格に恵まれてる人はいいな。

僕もドヨンヒョンも途中までは同じ方面だから、お互いの空白を些細な会話で埋めながら一緒に歩いた。

背が高いヒョンは足が長い分僕よりも歩幅が大きいはずなのに、ゆっくりと歩く。僕はヒョンほど背も足も長くないけど、せっかちだからかどちらかと言うと早歩きだ。たったそれだけだけど、お互いがお互いの歩幅に足を合わせている感じが心地良い。

ただの帰り道なはずなのに、ヒョンと二人きりで歩く夜道はいつも通ってる道とは思えないくらい全てが綺麗に見える。空を見上げるふりをしながら何度もこっそりとヒョンの顔を横から見つめた。

そんな僕にさすがのヒョンも気づいた。僕を見つめれば、小さく微笑んで僕の目をじっくりと見てくる。

「今日は雲がなくて星が綺麗ですね」

静かな沈黙を破るためにも言う。でも事実だ。星がこんなに綺麗に見えたのは久しぶりだ。

「星より君の方が鮮やかだよ」

真面目な顔で言うドヨンヒョンに、本当なら照れてしまいそうなのに僕は声を出して笑ってしまった。

「なんですかそれ、ヒョンのお気に入りの殺し文句か何かですか？」

笑いながら言えばヒョンは自然と頬を膨らませている。

「違うよ！殺し文句とかそんなクサイセリフ言えないよ、、俺、ぎこちないし、すぐ変なムードなっちゃうし、、でも職業病かな。変な比喩表現とか多いって言われる。そして引かれる、、きもいって」

「まあ、確かにある程度はその顔に感謝した方が良さそうですね」

「あの星より君の方が鮮やかだよ」なんて言っていい人と、ダメな人がいる。世の中なかなか不公平だからな。ドヨンヒョンは自分の顔面の特権に気づいてないのか、眉を潜めてるけど。

「どういうことだよそれ〜」

「どちらにせよ、僕はそういうの好きですよ」

だから僕らはぴったりかもしれないですね。

心の中ではそこまで言った。

「星を見たり、雨の中抱き合ったり、花言葉を考えて花を贈ったり、クリスマスはヤドリギの下でキスしたり。そういうのロマンチックだと思うんですよね」

僕はそう呟いた。

「ロマンチストだね。俺とは逆だ。俺は現実主義だな。雨の中で抱き合うなんて、びしょ濡れで心地悪そうだな、とか、キスなんてどこでしようと関係ないとか思っちゃう方だし、、」

ラブストーリーを書いている作家らしくない気がしたけど、黙っておいた。

「だけど、そういうのをロマンチックだと感じるロンジュンは可愛いと思うよ」

今度こそ、顔に色が染まった。だけど黄色い月の光に溺れて、多分赤面してるのはバレていない。

「ドヨンイヒョン、火曜日は定休日です」

もちろんヒョンは知ってるはずだけど、それだけで充分だったのか、僕とヒョンは次の火曜日を一緒に過ごす約束をした。

ヒョンと別れてからは、一人で歩くけど寒くなかった。体が芯の方からポカポカとしている気がするんだ。

・

火曜日は案外あっという間に来た。車で迎えに来てくれるヒョンに心躍りながら助手席に座る。最近人気らしいカフェまでの道は小さな会話で埋めて。運転してるドヨンヒョンの横顔はきっと助手席に座った人ならみんな見惚れてしまうんだろうな、なんて考えながら。

バックミラーを確認するために少し上目遣いになるのも、普段は見れない光景で特別感がある。とりあえず、運転するヒョンの姿が好きだということはよく分かった。

カフェの駐車場でバック駐車しながら、後方を確認するために右手を僕の座る助手席の後ろに回す仕草に無駄にときめいたり、少女漫画は読んだことないはずなのに、読みすぎと言われてしまいそうだ。バックモニターがついていない車に感謝する日が来るなんてな。

注文を済ませれば、中は見るからにインスタグラマーのような女の子達で溢れてるから僕らはテラスにあるベンチに横並びに座った。

ふんわりとした一口サイズの揚げドーナツは美味しいけど、何か物足りない。

「ヒョン、食べさせて下さい」

黙々と食べるヒョンはうさぎみたいで可愛いけど。ヒョンは眉を上げて、僕の口に運んでくれた。同じものを食べてるんだけど、こっちの方が満たされる。

「はい、ヒョンもあーん」

口を素直に開くヒョンが可愛いからイタズラしたくなってそのままヒョンの口に近づければ直ぐに自分の口に放り込む。

歯を食いしばって、呆れた顔で顔を振るドヨンヒョン。見たことのない表情が見れて嬉しくてもっと笑ってしまう。でももっと知りたい。

今度こそ食べさせてあげる。最初は僕を疑いつつも、食いつくヒョン。食べ終わればミルクティーを飲みながら、コーヒーを飲むヒョンを眺める。

「僕の作ったコーヒーとどっちが美味しいです？」

「どっちも美味しいから決められないよ」

多分僕が女の子だったら怒ってた。ぷいと顔を背けて、店に入っていくカップルに目線を動かす。

「そこは嘘でも僕って言わなきゃダメじゃないですか」

「う、ああ、そうか、ロンジュニの作るコーヒーの方が美味しいよ」

「今更言っても遅いです〜」

「えぇ...」

狼狽えるドヨンヒョンはやっぱり少し可愛い。ポラロイドカメラを手に取れば、ヒョンを写すために持った。狡い。数少ないかっこいいだけじゃなくて、写真写りもいい人だ。いくら顔が良くてもカメラ写りが悪い人って結構多いんだけどな。神は二物を与えずなんて大嘘。

「すごい、彼氏とデートなうに使っていいよってハッシュタグ付けたら大量の女の子が食いつきそう」

現像された写真を見ながら言えばヒョンはピンと来ていないみたいだ。首を傾げている。

「褒められてるのか貶されてるのかも分からないんだけど、、有名なのそれ？」

ＳＮＳしてないのだろうか。

「ヒョン本当に２４？５４の間違えじゃなくて？」

「おじさんみたいに扱うなよ〜！ロンジュニと４つしか変わらないんだからな」

ぷりぷりしながらヒョンは僕の手元からカメラを取って、僕を撮影するために構えた。丸いレンズに上目遣いになるように工夫して、少し唇を尖らせてチュッと唇を鳴らした。そのタイミングでカチッと音がする。

「わぁ、ぶりっこ」

「可愛いの間違いじゃないんですか」

「ひぃ、ロンジュナ怖い。やっぱ若い子は怖いよ、、」

そんなことを言いながらも現像された写真を見れば小さく「可愛いな」と呟いているのが聞こえてる。

それからドライブして、映画を見ればあっという間に空は暗くなっている。秋の夕空は一番綺麗で、夜景の見えるレストランを見つけてくれたヒョンのセンスの良さにまた惹かれてしまう。運転中も、映画の途中も食べている時も、ヒョンに惹かれてない時は一度もないんだけど。

映画の感想を共有しながら食べるだけで裕福な時間。話題が逸れると、つい僕は聞いてしまった。

「ドヨンイヒョンの夢って何ですか？」

運転するためにノンアルコールカクテルを飲んでいるヒョン。唐突なのは分かってるけど、ずっと気になっていたことだから。

「俺の夢が知りたいの？」

「はい。ヒョンが嫌じゃなければ聞きたいです」

ヒョンは破顔した。ヒョンの夢は、外国語にも翻訳されるほどの作品を書くことらしい。韓国語でヒョンが書いた話が、翻訳家の手によって全く別の言語を話す人々にも読まれることを想像すると心が踊るのだと。そこから作品を書くことや、今の小説への思いを語り始めたヒョンの目は見たことないほど情熱で燃えていて、空の星よりも輝いていた。

好きなドヨンヒョンの表情の長いリストに、自分の好きな物について語っている時の表情を追加しなくては。それほど魅力的だった。

「ごめん、いっぱい喋っちゃった。ロンジュニの夢は何？」

ずっと受け身だったのにいきなり話す側に回されて、一瞬止まってしまう。僕の夢。幼い頃から大人にも、周りの人にも何度も聞かれたことだ。だけど正直分からなかった。バリスタとしての志が高いわけでもない。もちろん、自分の仕事は好きだし、自分の得意分野を生かせる天職だと感じている。今は３Ｄラテアートを練習中だけど、それはただの目標だ。

「分かりません。昔からやりたかった仕事にもつけたし、、でも２０で夢を叶えたと言うのも大袈裟だと思うし、やっぱ分かんないです。でもドヨンイヒョンみたいな立派な夢がないのは確かです」

「夢に立派とかそんなのは無いよ。スケールは違うかもしれないけど、」

顎を手に置きながらヒョンは続けた。指が綺麗だな。

「世界征服だって本気で望むなら夢だし、幸せな家庭を築く事だって夢だよ。不可能に聞こえることも、ちっぽけな気がするようなことでも夢は夢」

そうか。それなら僕の夢は...

・

家まで送って貰えばその場で特に何かがあるわけでもなく、ヒョンは帰っていった。手を繋ぐどころか、キスも、家に上がることもない。それなのに寝る準備を済ませてベッドに入れば未だにドクドクと鳴る心臓が鼓膜に響いているんだ。

ドヨンヒョンが書く小説の主人公が僕だったら、ヒョンはこの僕の気持ちをなんと呼ぶだろう。

寝るために暗くした部屋で光る液晶の画面に「また行こうか」と映し出されるのを見れば、急いで返信して枕を抱き枕代わりに腕の中に閉じ込めた。

誰かを想って寝付けないなんて久しぶりだった。

・

水曜日。いつも通りヌナと開店の準備をする静かな朝。全体的に穏やかな一日だった。ドヨンヒョンも夕方には顔を出した。

「オーダーはいつも通りで良いですか？」

「うん、カプチーノを一杯。やっぱり俺はロンジュニの作るコーヒーが一番好きだよ」

お金を渡しながら言ってくるドヨンヒョンに恥ずかしくて俯きたくなるけど、そんな事をしたら僕の負けだ。

「ヒョン、学びましたね」

「先生がいいからね」

お釣りを受け取れば意味深な笑顔のままいつもの席について、今日の作業の準備をし始めるヒョン。僕はカプチーノを作る作業に取りかかった。

「今の何？」

ミナヌナは幽霊でも見たような表情をしていた。僕は手元にだけ集中した。

「何とは？」

「下手な恋愛ドラマのカップルより甘かったんだけどこれって私の錯覚？」

「どうですかね？」

マグカップをトレーに置けばそのままミナヌナの手にトレーを置いた。ヌナは色々言いたげな顔でそのままドヨンヒョンにオーダーを運んだけど、直ぐに戻ってくる。

「それで、デートはどうだったの」

いきなり出てきたセジョンヌナに思考が止まる。デート。あれはデートだったのだろうか。まず何でヌナが知ってるんだ？やっぱり幼馴染の特権として聞かされてるのかな。ということは、ドヨンヒョンがヌナに話してるってこと。なら、ヒョンがあれをデートとして捉えてるってこと？いくつもの感情が一気に押し寄せて来て、言葉にできないでいるといつから聞いてたのか知らないミナヌナが目を丸くしていた。

「デート？あんなにあの人とイチャついておきながらデート行ったの？案外ロンジュナってプレイボーイ？」

ミナヌナは観察力があるのかないのか...。僕が黙ったままヌナに強い視線を送れば流石に察したみたいだ。

「あっ、まって、そういうこと？」

セジョンヌナと顔を見合わせてニヤつき始める。まったく人の恋愛に首を突っ込まない女子っているんだろうか。僕が人生で出会った女の人はみんな僕の恋愛事情を知りたがる。

「どういうことを想像してるかは分からないですけど、セジョンヌナに答えるとしたら、多分また行くってことくらいですかね」

たったそれだけで女の人は全て理解してくれるからありがたい。

・

最近ドヨンヒョンはほとんど顔を上げることもなく紙に向かってひたすらペンを滑らせている。

「たまには休憩するんですよ」

小さめのお皿にクッキーと市販のチョコレートを乗せたものをヒョンのテーブルの端に置いた。これはメニューには乗ってない僕が勝手に作った盛り合わせだ。

「わざわざありがとう」

チョコレートの包みを剥がすヒョンに僕は小さく頷いた。

「最近驚くほど筆が進むんだ。もしかするとどこかの誰かさんのおかげかもしれないな」

少しだけ残ったコーヒーを飲みながら言うヒョンに表情管理を頑張らないと、表情が緩んでしまいそうだった。

「きっと天使みたいな人なんですね」

「それは間違いないよ」

少しふざけて言えばドヨンヒョンは笑いながらチョコをかじった。

「それならその天使みたいな子が火曜日にプラネタリウムに一緒に行きたいと誘ったら行ってくれますか？」

ドヨンヒョンはニッコリと笑った。

「もちろんだよ」

こうして僕の火曜日の予定は埋まった。

・

プラネタリウムは、暗いし距離も近いし、雰囲気が良かった。もちろん、映画館だってそれは同じなんだけど、どこかプラネタリウムの方が特別感がある。

「どうしてプラネタリウムに来たかったの？ロマンチックだから？」

夕食を食べるために予約しておいたフレンチレストランまでの道で尋ねてくるドヨンヒョン。

「星って良くないです？星は常に動いてるから全く同じ星空ってのは二度とないし、その瞬間をキラキラと照らして祝福してくれてるみたいじゃないですか」

「それ、素敵だね」

信号が赤になればヒョンは僕の方を向く。

「それに、ドヨンイヒョンが僕が星よりも鮮やかって言ってくれたから、星は好きです」

ドヨンヒョンは不意をつかれたのか、目をぱちくりと瞬きを繰り返していた。

「信号青ですよ」

「あ、ありがとう」

ヒョンは信号に感謝するように発進した。別に信号が変わろうと関係ないのに。僕少し重たいのかな。でもヒョンは決して嫌そうではなかった。ご飯も楽しかったし、レストランから出れば僕はお酒が入ったお陰でスキップできそうなくらい気分が良かった。

店に入る前より完全に夜空に変わった背景。駐車場とお店が少し離れた場所にあるから、散歩がてらちょうどいい。やっぱり僕は少しスキップしてたみたい。隣に来ていないドヨンヒョンに気づいて振り返ればヒョンはただじっと僕を見つめて突っ立っていた。目がキラキラしている。夢を語ってた時みたいに。

数歩戻って僕が手を伸ばせば、意図を理解してくれた。ヒョンの手を握れば空まで飛んで行けそうな気持ちになる。ラ・ラ・ランドへの憧れが強すぎるのかも。

「今日もロンジュニの方が星より輝いてる」

「シラフでそんなこと言えるのヒョンくらいですよ」

「夜だからかな。夜は大胆になれる」

そんなことを言うくらいならもっと大胆になってくれてもいいのにな。手を繋いでいても決して恋人繋ぎではない。恋人じゃないから当然だけど。

「星のおかげですね。白い星が咲いたら人は素直になれるのかも」

ドヨンヒョンはいきなり足を止めれば、僕の両腕をがっしりと掴んできた。

「凄い、ロンジュナ、天才だよ！」

「っ、何がですか、、」

「君が今言ったこと、、小説で使いたい。も、もちろんロンジュニが良かったらだけど、、インスパイアされて、、」

僕にもここまで必死になってくれたらいいのになんて思ってしまう。ダメと言う理由もないし、クスリと笑う。

「これでベストセラー作家にヒョンがなったら僕も利益分けて貰わなきゃいけないですね」

冗談で言っただけなのに顔を蒼白させてるんだから、ある意味ピュアなのかもしれないな。

「冗談ですよ」

「あ〜本当に怖い。最近の子ってみんなこうなの？」

ブツブツ言いながら首を振るドヨンヒョン。ヒョンの可愛い癖だけど、僕の意図はそんなんじゃない。

「お金なんていりません」

ヒョンは僕を見下ろして、躊躇いながらも僕の頬に手を伸ばした。ヒョンの手が頬に触れると力が抜ける。ずっと触れられていたくなるし、もどかしい。ここまでして、最後の一歩を踏み出してくれないんだから。夜は大胆になれるなんて大嘘だ。もしこれがヒョンにとっての大胆の定義なら、僕が大胆な行動に出たらヒョン死んじゃうんじゃないかな。

一瞬の甘い雰囲気は嘘だったみたいに車に戻れば、ヒョンは僕らの家のある方面まで車を出した。会話が少し減って、古めの洋楽だけが車のエンジン音と共鳴している。かといって気まずいことはないんだけど。ドヨンヒョンが直ぐ隣にいるその存在感だけで、静寂も落ち着くから。

渋滞に捕まれば、何度も停止する車。火曜日だから、サラリーマン達が仕事帰りの中僕らはデート帰りだ。ちょっとした幸福感。チラチラとヒョンの運転姿を盗み見るのもバレているから、どうせならしっかりと見たいだけ見た。

「そんなに見られると運転しにくいな。教習所の教官みたいなんだけど？」

また信号に引っかかって僕を見ながら苦笑するドヨンヒョンに僕は流石に我慢の限界だった。助手席から身を乗り出して、運転席のヒョンの顔を掴んだ。

「教官はこんなことします？」

しっかりと開かれた瞳孔を真っ直ぐ見つめて言えば、待ちきれなくなって僕の方から口付けた。ヒョンの方からして欲しかったとかそんなのはどうでもよくなる。今こうしてヒョンがキスを返してくれているから。

後ろからのクラクションで離れれば、ヒョンは急いで発進した。それでも少しだけ紅潮した頬と分かりやすく上を向いた口角。

「そんなこと教官がしたら即解雇だよ」

「僕がただのバリスタで良かったです」

後ろを走る車は信号待ちでキスする僕達に呆れてしまったのか、嫌そうに追い越し車線に入って追い越して行った。

「ただのバリスタだなんて、君にしては自分に厳しいね」

「なんですか、僕がいつもは自分に甘いみたいな言い方やめてください」

窓の外を見ながら言えばヒョンはケラケラと笑っている。いい音。

「ロンジュニは世界一美味しいコーヒーを作ってくれる、可愛いバリスタだよ」

「それ逆がいいです。美味しいコーヒーを入れる世界一可愛いバリスタにして下さい」

「なんだよ〜自分の仕事にプライド持てよ〜」

僕はそれ以上何も言わずに窓の外に向かって小さく微笑んだ。外から見れば滑稽に見えるのかもしれないけど、僕は今童話の中にいるみたいに幸せだからそんなこと気にならなかった。

頭の中をぐるぐる巡り続ける二文字は喉の上まで込み上げてきているのに、何度も唾と一緒に飲み込んだ。

見慣れたスーパーの横を右折し、あっという間にアパートの前だ。だけどまだドヨンヒョンが一緒にいるからか、いつもの景色も何倍も綺麗に見える。

「おやすみなさい」

車が来ていない事を確認して、降りようとすれば手首を掴まれる。振り向くと今度こそヒョンの方からキスしてくれた。少し触れるだけの短いものだけど、僕のお腹の中をふわふわとさせるには充分だった。

「おやすみ、ロンジュナ」

このまま僕を持ち帰ることもなく、僕の家に押し上げてこようともしないのがドヨンヒョンらしかった。ただただ頭の中がヒョンの事でいっぱいで、夜中に来た「楽しかったよ」というヒョンからのメッセージには沢山の想いが詰まりすぎているシンプルなハートの絵文字を一つだけ送って、僕も夢の世界に吸い込まれた。

・

デートの日以来、ドヨンヒョンがカフェに顔を出すことは無くなった。

・

正直気になって仕方なかった。どうして来ないのだろう？考えたくもないことまで考えてしまう。もしかしたらインフルエンザになったのかもしれない。単に忙しいだけかもしれない。だけどどうしてもマイナスな方に思考が働いてしまう。

キスなんてしない方が良かったのかも。

後悔してたりして。

全ては聞けば分かるはずなのに、あちらから何も音無沙汰がないせいで聞く勇気もない。

常連客だからこそ、流石にヌナたちも少しは不思議そうにしていた。ヘンドリヒョンは「最近そういえばあのイケメン来ないね」と呑気だ。ただの客だし、それくらいが普通なんだろうけど。

セジョンヌナは「何かあったの？」と一度だけ聞いてきた。だけど僕が「知りません」とぶっきらぼうに答えたらそれ以上掘り下げようとしてくることは無かった。

ドヨンヒョンは今まで遅くても夕方までにはやって来ていた。だから今日こそは来るかもしれないとまだ期待してしまう僕がいた。

もしもこれが映画なら、ドヨンヒョンは雨にうたれながら僕が出てくるのを待って盛大に愛の告白をしてくれるはずだけど、現実はそんな甘くない。いくら僕だってそんな事くらい理解してる。それなのにドヨンヒョンに出会ってから毎日が童話みたいで忘れてたんだ。

「ロンジュナ、」

ミナヌナの声で我に返る。

「はい？」

「私でいいなら話いつでも聞くからね」

小さく微笑んで肩に手を置いてくれるヌナに泣きたくなる。

本当は今すぐにでもヒョンがドアの前に立っていないか確認したかった。今では自分の鼓動さえもヒョンが会いに来てくれる足音に聞こえてしまうし、ただ帰ってきて欲しかった。

別に今すぐ結婚して欲しいなんて思ってもない。また顔を見せて、カプチーノを注文してくれるだけで充分だから。会いたかった。

「ヌナ、女の勘で教えて下さい。キスした次の日から会ってくれないのは、僕のことが嫌いになったって事ですか？」

ヌナは困った顔で僕を見つめた。

「女の勘でも分からないものは沢山あるの。でもね、何事もコミュニケーションを取らずに判断することはできないと思う」

そうだ。そんなこと冷静に考えたら分かるはずなのにそれさえも考えられないほど僕はドヨンヒョンにお熱だった。

・

一日の仕事が終わり、買い出しをセジョンヌナに頼まれていたから両手にエコバッグを持ったまま店に戻った。

従業員用の勝手口からキッチンに戻れば客がいない時間であるはずなのに喋り声がして戸惑う。ミナヌナもヘンドリヒョンもいないのに。

そしてキッチンに入れば固まってしまった。

セジョンヌナとドヨンヒョンがいた。それはもう見たことない程二人とも興奮しきった様子で笑い合ってハグしていたんだ。

僕が来たことに気付いた二人は直ぐに離れても、相変わらず笑顔のままだった。

「ロンジュナ久しぶり！」

今の光景を僕が見たことに気付いてないのかと疑ってしまうほど生き生きとした声でドヨンヒョンは僕の方に歩いてくるけど、本能で無視してしまう。

「ヌナ、ここに置いときます」

袋を棚に置けばそのまま僕はドヨンヒョンが見えないふりをして店から飛び出した。荷物も持たずに飛び出すなんて阿呆らしい。映画のヒロイン気取りでつくづく惨めだ。

後ろから直ぐに足音が聞こえるけどこんなの恋愛映画と違う。映画のシナリオなら僕はドヨンヒョンにここで愛してるって叫ばれるはずなのに、僕は元から主人公じゃない。

本当の主人公はセジョンヌナで、僕はヒロインの相手に最終的に振られるだけの脇役だったんだ。いくら夢見たって現実はディズニー映画みたいに僕の恋を応援して歌ってくれる小動物の相棒は現れないのに、なんで僕はここまで夢心地だったのか不思議に思うほどだ。

「ロンジュナ、どこ行くんだよ〜！君に会いに来たのに！元気にしてた？」

後ろから聞こえる声に思わず振り返ってしまう。元気にしてた？ってどの口が聞いてるんだよ。

「そんなの会わなくても聞くことできたんじゃないです？」

「...ロンジュナ、泣いてるの？」

泣いてない。心は泣きたくて仕方ないけど。

「だとしたら何ですか？抱きしめて慰めてくれるんですか？」

「それで君が元気になるなら」

すぐ目の前に来たドヨンヒョンの顔は純粋に困惑していた。馬鹿なの？

「なりませんよ、人の男に抱かれて元気になるような惨めな人間になんかなりたくないです」

今度こそ本当に泣いてしまった。うざい涙。似合わないのに。

「人の、、男？もしかして、俺とセジョンイが付き合ってると思ってる？」

付き合ってる？両片思い？片想い？セフレ？そんなの知ったこっちゃない。知りたくもないし二度と考えたくもない。それなのにドヨンヒョンは笑った。このタイミングで笑うなんて葬式で一発芸する人の次に不謹慎だろ。

「ロンジュニは喜びを分かち合う時に友達とハグしたりしない？おめでとうって祝福する時とか」

僕の親友の場合は普段から「丁度いい場所にあるから」という理由だけで首にキスしてくる。だけどそんなの話す気になれないから口を閉じていた。

「俺の原稿、発行したいって言ってくれる出版社がいて、、最近はずっと編集者の人とミーティングがあって、、あ〜、ロンジュナ！本当に夢みたいなんだ！」

パッと明るくなるドヨンヒョンの表情は嬉々としていた。

「連絡しようか迷ったんだけど、どうしても顔を見て伝えたかったんだ。だけどそれがかえって君を傷つけてしまったみたいだね。ごめんね」

眉を垂らして謝るヒョンに胸が痛んだ。夢を叶えるための第一歩を踏んだばかりなのに、申し訳ない気持ちにさせたいわけじゃなかったんだ。

「僕も早とちりしてごめんなさい。そしておめでとうございます」

こんなシチュエーションだけど、僕だって自分の事のように嬉しかった。本当だ。だけどそれがヒョンに伝わってるかは分からなかった。

「まさか誤解されるなんて思わなかったな」

「キスした次の日から１ヶ月顔も見せずに連絡もゼロで？現れたと思ったら幼馴染の美人なヌナとハグしてて？そんなの僕の視点から見たらカップルに見えるに決まってるじゃないですか。美男美女で文句なしにお似合いなのに、、」

信頼してて尊敬するセジョンヌナとドヨンヒョンだからこそ傷ついたのかもしれない。二人ともの事を人として好いてるからこそ、こんな恋心に邪魔されて二人のことを嫌いになりたくなかったから。

ドヨンヒョンが一歩近づいてくるから、一歩下がりたくなる。だけどヒョンの手が頬を撫でれば止まってしまう。あの夜と一緒だ。

その場でキスして欲しかったのにしてくれなかったあの夜。

ドヨンヒョンは申し訳なさそうにうっすらと笑みを見せた。

「不安にさせて悪かったな」

「本当酷いですよ」

正直今こうして話せてる時点で僕の中で怒りなんて消えていたけど、口を尖らした。ヒョンを見上げれば一緒に星空も見えるのに、ヒョンの方が輝いていた。僕のために輝いているみたいに。

「好きだよ」

ドヨンヒョンの声で流れるたった四文字の一言が、これほど影響力のあるものだと思いもしなかった。照れくさくて目を逸らしたくなるけど、頬を掴まれたままでそれは許されなかった。

「一目惚れなんてありえないって思ってたけど、初めてコーヒーを渡してくれたその日からずっと君のことばかり考えてるんだ。嘘じゃない。小説のキャラクターの名前君の名前に変えようかと思ったくらい」

声を出して笑ってしまった。だけど一目惚れという言葉に僕は心を弾ませた。目尻に溜まってた涙は全て溢れ終わって、今では乾いている。

「僕も一目惚れでした。今でもずっとヒョンと初めて目が合った時の光景、映画のワンシーンみたいに覚えてます。一目見て、僕の運命の人だって思い込んでました。それなのにヒョンはキスして消えるから、、」

不貞腐れたフリをして言った。もうここまで来たらヒョンを追い込むごっこ遊びだ。

「俺、好きでもない子にキスできるようなイケイケな男じゃないんだけど、、」

首の後ろを掻きながら呟くヒョンの手を無理やり握った。

「そんな腰抜けなドヨンイヒョンでも好きな子にならキスしてくれますよね？」

瞬きを強くして言ってみれば、ドヨンヒョンは控えめに僕の顎に手を添えた。

既に二度キスしてるはずなのに、少し顔を傾けて近づいてくるドヨンヒョンの顔はどんな王子様やお姫様よりも僕の胸を躍らせた。

雨の中のキスみたいに絵になるわけでもない。後ろで素敵なＢＧＭが流れてるわけでもない。ただのカフェの駐車場だ。映画でも小説でも童話でもないんだから。

だけど現実だって、甘い要素がゼロってわけじゃないんだ。

ロマンチックかそうじゃないかなんて気持ち次第だから。

・

結局僕ら二人は手を繋いで店まで戻った。セジョンヌナは僕らを見れば、にっこりと笑ってドヨンヒョンに「ロンジュニのこと傷つけたら二度とこの店に入れないからね」と脅していた。この二人にやきもちを妬いていたのが馬鹿馬鹿しく思えてしまう。

ドヨンヒョンの本の出版を祝うためにも、僕ら二人はそのまま徒歩圏内にあるレストランまで向かった。今までの「デート」では、ヒョンはいつも運転だからお酒を飲んでなかったけど、今日は二人とも歩きだからヒョンもしっかりとワインを飲んでいた。ヒョンはお酒が少し弱いみたい。

家に帰る道、雲がかかって星は見えにくくなっていた。だけど本当に大事なのは、景色ではなくて誰と過ごすかなんだ。

酔ったドヨンヒョンが僕の肩に腕を回したまま歩いてくれるだけで僕は充分幸せ。

「俺とロンジュン。なかなかの美男同士でお似合いなカップルになりそうじゃない？」

「どこからそんな自信出てきたんですか」

いつもより自信げなヒョンに吹き出してしまう。

「お酒って言おうと思ったけど、ロンジュニのおかげ。君のおかげで俺は沢山の自信がついたから、感謝してるよ」

「僕もヒョンに感謝してます」

ドヨンヒョンは僕に夢を与えてくれたから。

「俺たち付き合おっか」

あまりにもナチュラルに言われてドヨンヒョンの顔を確認してしまう。やっぱり酔いすぎなんだろうか？

「酔っ払ってます？」

「酷い！真剣だよ。ずっと言おうと思ってたんだ、、だけどロンジュニ、ロマンチストだからタイミングとか大事にするかなって思って、、」

目を泳がせながら呟くドヨンヒョンに思い切り抱きついてしまった。すぐ近くを歩く人がぎょっとしてたけど気にならない。

「それで夜の小道にしたんですか？僕のことよく分かってますね」

最初は僕の唐突な動きに目を丸くさせていたヒョンだけど、直ぐに抱き締め返してくれた。

「じゃあ、、？」

「ドヨンイヒョン好きです。好き好き大好き」

「わあ、なんなのびっくりした」

「そこは、今夜は帰さないぞって言うところですよ。空気読んでください」

ヒョンの懐に埋めていた顔を上げれば、暗い道でもヒョンの顔が赤いのが想像つく。

「難易度高すぎる！」

そう小言をぶつぶつ言いながらも、ヒョンは僕の家に泊まってくれた。

好きな人と恋人として過ごす初めての夜は、決してディズニー映画として上映できるようなものじゃないけど、僕は心も体も満たされてよく眠れた。

・

ドヨンヒョンがカフェに訪れる回数は仕事の関係で前のように毎日とはいかなかったけど、頻繁に訪れてくれた。

その日はカレンダーを赤ペンでハートを囲っておいた日だった。ドヨンヒョンのオーダーを取ったのはたまたまヘンドリヒョンだったけど。

「カフェラテだよね。僕が作ってもいい？」

最近ヘンドリヒョンはラテアートの練習をしていたから多分ドヨンヒョンのも淹れる気だったのだろうけど、聞いてみる。

「え？いいよ別に？」

不思議そうにしながらもヒョンは僕に仕事を任せてくれた。コーヒーを淹れて、泡の上にずっと考えていたデザインを描く。

「一ヶ月記念日？よくあの人の記念日知ってるね」

背後から覗き込んでくるヘンドリヒョンに、僕以上に隣のミナヌナが呆れていた。ヌナは他のお客さんが注文したフレンチトーストをプレートに乗せながら首を横に振った。

「そんなに目が大きいのにあからさまなことが見えてないのが本当不思議」

ヘンドリヒョンはミナヌナに見えないように僕に向かって肩をすくめてきたから僕も鼻で笑った。

「はい、じゃあこれ窓際のおばあさんのところまで運んで来て。ロンジュニは彼氏の持っていきたいと思うから」

ヌナはヘンドリヒョンにトレーを渡して口角を上げたけど、ヒョンはただでさえ普通の人より大きい目をこれでもかというほど開いている。本当に鈍感なんだから。

「彼氏？、、、彼氏？！」

僕を見て色々言いたげなヘンドリヒョンは置いて、僕は完成したカフェラテを持ってヒョンの元まで行った。もう今までみたいに原稿は書いていなから、見ていたスマホから顔を上げた。

ラテアートを見ればヒョンの表情は一気に明るんだ。

「すごい。アイコンこれに変えようか迷うな」

「アイコン？」

僕が首を傾げたら、ヒョンはそのまま携帯の画面を見せてくれた。開かれたインスタグラムのページのアイコンは、僕が初めてドヨンヒョンにサービスで作ったウサギのラテアートだった。

「さすがに僕のこと好きすぎません？」

素直に嬉しいけど、恥ずかしさもあってヒョンの肩を叩いた。

「ああ、そうだね」

ドヨンヒョンが大きな笑顔でそう答えるから、仕事でさえなければ抱きついていた。でも正直、僕の方こそドヨンヒョンのことが好きすぎるんだ。

・

二年後。

本のあとがきの最後の一文字まで読み終われば、僕は本を閉じた。『白い星が咲いたら』と中国語に訳された題名と、キム・ドヨン作と書かれた漢字に小さく微笑む。ドヨンヒョンの夢が叶うのを僕はこの目で確認できたんだ。

「読み終わった〜？」

ダブルベッドの真ん中で寝転んでテレビを見ていたヒョンが、僕が本を閉じた音を聞いて膝に頭を乗せてきた。

「うん。終わった」

「で、、、どう？」

どうしてそんなに不安そうなのか分からなかった。

「そんなに心配しなくても。韓国語と変わらず良かったよ」

ヒョンの髪の毛に手を通しながら言えばホッと安堵の息を漏らしている。

「なら良かった、、初めて翻訳されたのがロンジュニの母国語なのも良かったな」

「ヒョンの夢叶ったね」

考えてみると、ここ二年で沢山のことが変わった。まず、僕とヒョンは交際一年を記念して同棲を始めた。ヒョンの本は処女作にして、かなり売れて、ついに今月中国語にも訳された。

僕と言えば、相変わらずセジョンヌナの所でのバリスタを続けている。３Ｄラテアートも習得した。ヘンドリヒョンは就職するためにバイトは辞めたけど、今でもたまに顔を出してくれる。ミナヌナは大学院に進んで、シフトの時間は短くしながらも今でも一緒に働いている。その他にもチョンロとチソンという二人の大学生のバイトの子が増えた。何でも上手くこなすチョンロと、不器用なりに一生懸命なチソンは一つ下なのに随分歳の離れた弟ができたみたいで可愛かった。今ならヌナやヒョン達が僕を可愛がってくれた気持ちが分かるほど。

「不思議だよ。ずっと遠く思えていた夢がいざ叶ってしまうと、もちろん嬉しいのはあるけど、これから何に向かって行けばいいんだろ」

ドヨンヒョンは僕の膝から起き上がれば、寄り添って来た。

「それが良いんじゃない？夢が叶ったからこそ新たな夢を見つけられる」

「確かにそうかも」

ドヨンヒョンは僕を横から見下ろせば、肩を抱いた。

「よしっ、新しい夢見つけた」

いくらなんでも早すぎる気もしたけど、その激しいメリハリもヒョンらしくて僕はヒョンが新たな夢を語るのを待った。

「沢山稼いで、家を建てる！そしてそこで好きなだけ話を書いて、裸エプロンのロンジュンにコーヒーを作ってもらう」

「最後の方いらないでしょ」

どうしようもないムッツリなヒョンに呆れてしまうけど悪い気分でもない。むしろいい気分。

「最後の方こそ重要だよ！ロンジュニが居ない家なんていらない」

裸エプロンとか聞かされた後なのに、そんなことを言われてしまえば自然と口元が緩むからどうしようもないのは僕の方だ。

「それにしても裸エプロンなら一軒家じゃなくてもどこでもできるのに」

この小さいマンションでも。突っかかるように言えば、ドヨンヒョンは目を輝かせた。

「やってくれるの？」

「そんな簡単に叶うんだったら夢ってより願望じゃん。夢はある程度追いかける方が楽しいよ」

「それは一理あるな」

勝手に納得してるから、それ以上何も言わなかった。

「やっぱり仕事頑張って、人の心を動かせるような本を書いて、星がよく見える家に君と一緒に暮らすことを夢にしよ。まあロンジュニが同じように俺と過ごしたいと思えばだけど」

夢みたいだった。僕がヒョンと一緒に暮らしたくないと言うとでも思ったんだろうか？いや、多分思ってはいない。優しいから一応確認してくれてるだけだ。

「ドヨンイヒョン、僕たちの初デート覚えてる？」

「えぇ？うん、覚えてるよ。揚げドーナツ食べたね」

そういえばあそこのお店潰れちゃったらしいけど。ブームは一瞬にして過ぎ去ったのか。それでも僕とヒョンの思い出の中に残ってるから充分。

「その日、ヒョンに僕は夢がないって言ったでしょ」

ドヨンヒョンは首を傾けて思い出しているみたいだった。二年前のことだし、覚えてなくても驚かないけど。

「でもね、あの日僕にも夢ができたんだ。ドヨンイヒョンが僕の夢だった」

肩を抱くヒョンの手の力は少し緩んだ。

「なんだよそれ〜」

ドヨンヒョンの口調は僕をからかってるみたいだけど、ヒョンの表情や声からヒョンが照れているのが伝わってきた。好きな人の癖くらい分かってる。

「何も具体的じゃなかったけど、ただ僕の将来にドヨンイヒョンの姿があることを夢見てたの。僕そういうところあるの知ってるでしょ」

「ああ、そうだね」

ヒョンは歯を見せて笑った。だから僕の夢もいつの間にか叶ってたという訳だ。

「じゃあ、新しい夢はもう決まった？」

「うん。死ぬ時に、なんだかんだいい人生だったなって思えるような人生を歩むこと」

明確な目的もない曖昧な夢だけどヒョンは受け入れてくれた。まあ僕の夢だから誰かに受け入れてもらう必要もないんだけど、誰よりも好きな人に「いい夢だね」と素直に言ってもらえるのは嬉しかった。

「ロンジュニの人生が素敵なものになるように、俺も貢献できたらいいな」

腰を抱きしめながら言ってくるドヨンヒョンはとっくに一番の貢献者だった。

「じゃあいっぱい僕のこと愛して」

こうして付き合って何年も経っても僕はかなり求愛行動をしているけど、毎回ドヨンヒョンは呆れずに優しい笑顔を返してくれた。

「愛してるよ」

ヒョンの唇が僕のに触れれば、そのまま僕も唇同士が触れたまま微笑まずにはいられなかった。

やっぱり僕の人生は決して映画にできるほど面白みやロマンスが溢れてる訳でもない。だけどそんな平凡な人生さえもドヨンヒョンといると、毎日が童話みたい。

ちょっと僕、どうしようもないロマンチストなんだ。

それでも僕は僕だけの王子様を見つけたんだから、少しくらい主人公気取りをしても許してくれるでしょ？

  
  
  


おしまい。

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> 6000文字程度のお話にする予定が2万文字超えてて笑えないですよ〜。  
> まあそんなことはさておき、最近少しサイコなロンちゃん多めだったのでゲロ甘なもの書きたくなりまして...終始キャラメルマキアートくらいの甘さにしたつもりです。  
> star blossom本当に好きなんです〜。週一くらいで見返すんですけど、それ見てたらドロンに支配された脳みそがこれをドロンにしなさいと信号を送ってくるので、そうしました( ˊᵕˋ ;)💦  
> でもセジョン大好きなんで友情出演してもらいました！あとミナちゃんも。他の作品を呼んで頂いた方ならお気づきかもしれませんが、お姉さん(女の子)たちに囲まれるロンジュン大好きなんです。bl作品に登場する女の子って結構な確率で受けのライバルだったり、敵だったりするのが多い気がするんですけど、受けの味方な女の子達が大好きなんです。もちろん攻めの味方なのも！  
> 最後までお読み頂きありがとうございました(*ˊᗜˋ*)/
> 
> [マシュマロ](https://marshmallow-qa.com/cherry2gum3?utm_medium=url_text&utm_source=promotion)🍒


End file.
